


I love you day and night

by ignitedstars



Series: love in the skies [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: I'm not a bit happy with how I wrote this, M/M, This is fcking short okay., some self-induging bongbeom for my bongbeomists out there, that short daeyoon if you squint a bit too hard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/pseuds/ignitedstars
Summary: Do you know about the story of the Moon and the Sun?
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: love in the skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I love you day and night

Do you know about the story of the Moon and the Sun? That they were fated lovers but were not meant to be together? They were never seen together under the same sky. The sun warms the day with its bright light while the moon shines in the darkest night. However, their paths cross for a few moments during the dawn, before the moon retreats and during the sunset, just in time for its light to rest. 

It is the same for Jibeom and Jaehyun. 

The guardian of the Moon was a calm young man, with dark red hair and beautiful soft brown eyes. He would always play a soft tune with his harp while guiding dreams as they drift from sleeping humans’ minds. It was his task to monitor dreams and keep nightmares at bay, among other things. But it was lonely during the night. He would always long for that short time before he rests, that time before the moon sinks back to give way to the sun. 

A young man with blond hair and wide eyes is his counterpart, the guardian of the Sun. He was cheerful and would always flash a smile so bright. It was his job to guide the sun’s rays of light to all the nooks and crannies of the earth. It was fun but he’s lonely as well. He would wait until the time comes before he rests to see his love. 

Jaehyun sat by the steep edge of the mountain, overlooking the vast lands of men a few minutes before his sun sets. The wind was a bit cold since it’s still winter but he didn’t mind. He played with some leaves until sturdy arms wrapped him in an embrace. 

“You’re… early”, The blond hummed as he relaxed in the other’s space. 

The crimson haired man sat behind the other, not letting go as he propped his chin on his shoulder. It was during this moment that their hearts are at peace, beating in the same pace. 

“Can’t I come a little earlier before my shift?” Jibeom countered playfully. He didn’t miss the soft grunt of Jaehyun in response to his teasing. 

“You know we can’t stay that much long together.”

“I am aware of that. I just miss you.”

“You see me before your shift every single day.”Jaehyun sighed. He, too, missed Jibeom. They weren’t given that much freedom to move outside of their duties as guardians but they have no choice. It was the law of nature and who were they to defy them. He noticed that the other’s bag is a bit heavier today as compared to the past few days. As if reading his mind, Jibeom answered his unasked question. 

“Hmmm.. I got a couple of dreams to take care of. There are a handful of kids having nightmares recently. It kind of stresses me out. You know I don’t like it especially when kids get them. ”

Jaehyun can’t help but smoothen out the creases that suddenly appeared on his partner’s forehead. “Hey, you’re doing good okay? It’s not as if this is your first time dealing with those. We’ve been doing great for hundreds of years already.”

“I know, it’s just that…” 

“If Donghyun is nagging you about it, I will leave my duty to kick his butt. That newbie is a big stressball!” Jaehyun huffed at the thought of the new dream maker, the one who replaced Daeyeol after he got promoted to tend to the stars along with his partner, Sungyoon. 

“You can’t do that.”Jibeom smiled a little at the thought of Jaehyun being around during his duty. But right now, it’s impossible. That’s why he envied Daeyeol so much. He remembered the way Daeyeol got extra hardworking a few days before he’s set to leave to join his partner at the garden of stars. He can’t help but wish for the same fate for him and Jaehyun. 

“Penny for your thoughts, my love?”Jaehyun gently brushed his cheek causing him to snap out of his musings. 

“I’m just wondering, Jaehyun. When will we be able to work together just like Daeyeol and Sungyoon?”

A sad smiled graced the blonde as he turned his attention to the almost setting sun and slowly rising moon in the sky. 

“In time, Jibeom. We’ll have our time.”

Gathering his things, Jaehyun stood up, not before a few moments of struggling to free himself from an extra cling moon guardian. As usual, he gave the other a kiss on the forehead and lips, as a parting gift as he ends his duty for the day. Jibeom would always hold his hand a little bit longer, hug him a little bit tighter and kiss him a little bit deeper every single time. That's how it is for them everyday. 

If you ever look at the sky and find that the sun and moon are together for just a few minutes, it would be that short time the sun and moon guardians spend with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! my first-ever Golden Child fic here.
> 
> I have a ton of wips but I can't seem to finish them so pls excuse some poorly written stuff just because I want to finally post some. (I know I have a chaptered The Boyz fic that I haven't update for 948627269482982 years I'm so sorry, I"ll update that maybe in a few days) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short one and please be kind in the comments lol Thank you!
> 
> Stalk me on twitter... if you can lol (I MEAN YOU CAN LOOK FOR ME THERE BUT I WON'T GIVE MY TWITTER... YET)


End file.
